Dancing in the Now
by Imladviel
Summary: Femslash, Clearbrook/Kahvi. You see what I mean about the unlikely pairings? Something about them just gets me.


Pairing: Kahvi & Clearbrook

I actually set out to write another very dirty fic, but the images in my head were so pretty this turned kind of poetic.

**Dancing in the Now**

"I see you've let your hair grow again, warrior." That had been the first thing, almost, that Kahvi said to Clearbrook when they met again.  
"I guess I took your advice – dead is dead. Alive is better. I let my lifemate go, into the palace, and joined the living once again."  
Kahvi had just smiled, and Clearbook had realized the chief of the Go-Backs must have been praised often for her strength and courage, less often for her wisdom.

Now they were bathing with Aroree and ShenShen. ShenShen was completely smitten by little Venka and held her in her arms, letting her play with the leaves that floated in the water. Kahvi was glad for some time for herself. Clearbrook tried to think how it must feel to raise a child alone, without a lifemate. Both her children – the one who lived, the one who didn't – had had loving fathers watching over them before they were even born. She remembered little Dewshine after Rillfisher died, and several other cubs with only one parent alive. But even Skywise, who had no parents, had known their spirits watched over him, had known they had loved him. Venka would have to do without such knowledge. Clearbrook had seen what Rayek had done to the Go-Backs, and to Kahvi. It was hard to imagine him loving anyone, even his own child, after he had so cruelly stolen Cutter's family. It was clear there was no love spent between him and Kahvi.

A cold splash of water startled Clearbrook from her memories.  
"Kahvi! You're worse than Scouter!" She couldn't help laughing.  
"I just wanted to see if you had really turned into stone, you stood so still."  
"I'll show you stone!"  
She lunged at her, but Kahvi was prepared – they wrestled for a while, then both lost their footing on the slippery stones and fell into the water together.

At first Clearbrook thought Kahvi would be angry, she had never seen her eyes so intense. Then she broke into loud, deep laughter.  
**You're a doe to my liking all right, warrior.**  
And the fact she was sending not speaking made it quite obvious what she was thinking.

In her den, she told Treestump about it.  
"It is a strange feeling, to find someone watching me with burning eyes, someone I used to admire from afar. Someone I envied, and who I tried to become more like. And even after I saw it was not my path, not the Way, I also saw in many things she had been right and I, wrong, and respected her. For small truths inside larger ones, for a purpose that in itself was good."  
He guessed, of course.  
"Kahvi."  
Clearbrook blushed like a shy maiden.  
"Well, do you want her?" He asked.  
"More than I thought I would."  
"I'm not stopping you, oh High Ones no. Do whatever feels right by you."  
"Thank you, beloved."  
She kissed him for thanks. And then he kissed her just because he was so glad to see her smile, and be alive, truly alive, and truly in the Now. And somehow they ended up joining, lost in another Now.

The following night, Clearbrook hunted with Kahvi. Together they brought down a tusk-hog, and shared the fresh, warm blood. Kahvi watched her howl for the kill with her wolf-friend.  
**Have I seen right, Kahvi my friend, the fire in your eyes, the invitation?**  
**You have.**  
**Good. I have decided. I would be glad to …dance… with you.**  
The kiss tasted of blood. It was a good taste. The taste of life. Of Now.

And soon they were in the cave, undressing, dancing indeed. Kahvi was power and fire and passion, Clearbrook was wisdom and water and surrender. Kahvi was beautiful like a strong buck, like a dancing flame, like a blade. Clearbrook was beautiful like a graceful doe, like a singing stream, like a blade.

They were well matched.

Touch-love and kiss-love, hand-love and mouth-love, body love, dancing love, crazy wild new love, Now-love.

Welcome as the first flowers of New Green, as water in the desert. Welcome as fire in the Frozen Mountains, as the first sunrise after the Dark Moons of midwinter.

Alive, and happy.

For Now.


End file.
